Talk:Lightningclan
Blood-red cat eyes? Evil laughter? Who could that be? Hmmm who indeed? Oh, I know! The psychopathic loser, Cravenheart. Why don't we all just call her that from now? It really suits her. I mean come on, she does have a cowardly heart. That's probably one reason that she's cowering in the corner and not facing me head on. ...You probably scared her to death, which is why she isen't coming on, she knows she's gonna die one way or another, So she might not come on again, ever, what she needs is someone to trust, A powerful ally to help battle her enemies, Although everyone's terribly increasing hatered of Raven''heart weakens her even more han she already is, Two, or even three 'cats' (or demon cats whatever they are) should team with her to protect her, or even ''Watch from the shadows (meaning, they left the game but supposedly they're on when..they're not? WUT??) Which they'll probably do, but if this soul wants to live, it's gonna be the right desision, and hey, don't look at me, I'm not with Raven, I just hate seeing people in this game ''die ''just because everyone of FLY LIKE A BIRD 3 dosen't like them! She can easily move to another game, or simply make another charecter without anyone else knowing she was Ravenheart. -gσℓ∂ιηє●ρнσєcα I really don't care.... Either way, she's as good as dead. If she comes back, I'll kill her, if she stays away, then she's practically dead anyways. But... Why would anyone trust her? And I couldn't care less how many people side with her. No one can stop me. Oh, and she wouldn't die because everyone on Flab 3 doesn't like her, Goldine. That's not my reason at all. If things were different, I might even feel bad for her and try to help her. It would be good if she just moved to a different game, but if she makes a new character, I'll be able to tell who it is. Mmmhmm..I see what you're saying.., though If only I could crack the code of who and WHAT you are..I'd understand so much better, My main question is that if I've met you before, Better yet, if you are one to be trusted. I've tried with all of my mind to solve the puzzles you challenge by your words, Now if only I found the golden key to unlock the silver lock you force by your wording. I apologize if I'm being confusing but what I'm saying is that Something that sounds so simple to some is a puzzling to another...I want you to know I choose to watch from the sky and take it from there if you happen to meet Raven in battle, but if it gets to a point where Ravenheart godmodds, ( but I'm sure your confident you can destroy her before I do) I'll help you -Goldine ( Also ill be there If you need my help and I WON'T take no for an answer) Oh, you know me. Really, you can trust me. I know that's probably not easy to believe right now, but it's true. I might tell you who I am soon. I hope I get to fight Raven soon, this is taking way too long. Thanks for your offer to help. . Vex?!? I don't know! Shadowscream!?!? xd I...tell me when I'm right.. You could be Diamond Dust, or xd Shywolf? Or maybe...Mint..or like I said..Vex, or Lightningwolf, or Firewolf, Aura maybe..Dappley, Silverbell?!?!!? I have no idea... Alika the thunderbird....F-Flamepelt?/Flamestar/Stardust...Vipershade? No..not her.....I am so confused -Goldine No, I'm not Shadow. I'm his friend. No idea who Diamond Dust is, but that's a retarded name (sorry if he/she's your friend), I'm certainly not Shywolf, in fact I'm holding a grudge against her since she too insulted Shadow. I'm also not Mint. I'm not Lightningwolf, Firewolf or Aura. And please don't ever compare me to Dapple or Blackthorn. Ok, I'm none of the people you mentioned. Guess a few more times if you want, and after that if you don't get it right, I might tell you. ....Diamond dust isent a cat name (if so it'd be really werid) she's everything but my friend...here goes, You could be Whitestar, or Autumnleaf/Wildheart, You could maybe be Dragoste? Or perhaps...ugh, I dont know, at this point you could be anyone...So please just tell me and I'll stop bothering you. Bella maybe??!! xdxdxd -gσℓ∂ιηє●ρнσєcα Godline, Whitestar pretty much left the game and was never friends with Shadow. Autumn would have a bunch of grammar mistakes. Dragoste, obviously not. You have to figure it out. I feel so week xd I have no idea who you are...I think Cloudsight was mates with Shadowscream, and I thought they are friends.....Ooooooh, ohohoh, Are you Ino?! Yes,You've got to be Ino, Right?! I met her two times....Are you? I think this clan is dead... ;(